callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Mission
Fire Mission is a two-player Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has a similar Special Ops mission called Overwatch. Overview During the mission, one player controls an AC-130 Gunship with FLIR and Enhanced Imaging. The other player starts on the roof of a small building, where 2 vehicles will appear below the building. Then, as the player advances towards the objective, MH-6 Little Birds, trucks, and infantry will guard the objective. It is worth noting that there is a time limit of 1:50min on Regular, 1:35min on Hardened and 1:20min on Veteran to disable the anti-air system. Once the player on the ground has gotten to the objective building, he has to plant a C4 charge on the door. After disabling the anti-air system, the timer is removed and the player has to hack into the door controls which is guarded by many enemies. After hacking the door, the mission is complete. This mission, even if the AC-130 player can deal with virtually every enemy in the mission, can get a bit difficult. The ground player needs to be very careful, as getting downed will fail the mission. The AC-130 player also needs to avoid to fire near his ally, which can get tricky (risking friendly fire or killing an enemy that is about to kill the ground player). Walkthrough The final mission in Special Ops is available fore two players only. The first fights his way through the construction site and completes the ground objectives while the other operates the weapon systems on an AC-130 above his partner. As the gunner, use the 25mm cannon when you fire near your teammate. Employ the heavy duty weapons on targets far away from player one. Remember that you can hit the appropriate button to switch between the two views, FLIR (Infrared) and Enhanced Imaging. This should be familiar to you if you played through the "Iron Lady" mission in the campaign. As the ground soldier, sprint towards the construction site fast. A timer counts down with different time settings on different difficulty modes. This signals when the anti-aircraft artillery will neutralise the AC-130. Move around the left side of the area, hop over the rail and place C4 on the door. Charge into the basement and take down the three enemies inside. Quickly access the laptop on the table and deactivate the triple A defense systems. A new timer starts counting down, so hurry back outside and run up the steps to the northwest. Enter the trailer and use the computer to unlock the main entrance. While your partner rains hellfire from above, sprint to the north and enter the building. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C w/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg File:USP .45 Create-A-Class MW3.png|USP .45 Video thumb|300px|left|Veteran walkthrough of the level as the AC130 operator. Trivia *The enemies inside the first house can be killed by the AC-130, even though it doesn't mark them. *This mission resembles "Down The Rabbit Hole" in the campaign. *Along with the mission Firewall, this mission is only playable with two players. *Enemies in this mission will only yield 25 experience when killed, as opposed to the usual 100. This is likely to avoid level grinding due to the sheer volume of enemies using the AC-130. The player on the ground also gets 25 experience per kill, even though the enemies the player on the ground will face is very little. *This mission, Hit and Run, Firewall, and Invisible Threat are the only Mission Mode challenges where the players have different starting loadouts. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels